Holidays, Birthdays, and Other Silly Things
by Apocalypse Angel Laiceica
Summary: This is a collection of Oneshots for Mystic Green Eyes. Mainly Holidays and Birthdays I tend to skip over in the story. There might be other things as well, like scenes I wanted to put in, but wouldn’t fit. Hope you enjoy. 1st: Halloween.


Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter, Final Fantasy, or anything else related to them. The only two characters I even have claim of are Mabel and Sage. Sighs sadly.

Holidays, Birthdays, and Other Silly Things Summary: This is a collection of Oneshots for Mystic Green Eyes. Mainly Holidays and Birthdays I tend to skip over in the story. Like Vincent and Yuffie's B-Days or Halloween. There might be other things as well, like scenes I wanted to put in, but wouldn't fit. Well, I hope you enjoy.

Mystic Green Eyes Summary: After the Final battle which took place in Diagon Alley, Harry agrees to start over in a new world quite different from his. This world happens to be Gaia. He grows up as Aerith's younger brother. Slow fic, sort of, with a few time skips here and there.

Warnings: Violence, language eventually, maybe some slash (more than likely), and so on.

Pairings: For Crisis Core: Some Zack/Aerith. Maybe Genesis/Sephiroth. Cloud/Jadyn, although Jadyn would only be about 11-12 when he meets Cloud, so more than likely just have crushes on each other.

For FFVII: Vincent/Aerith. Cloud/Tifa. Reno/Yuffie or Reno/Yuffie/Rude. Tseng/Elena. Cid/Shera. Sephiroth/Jadyn.

Eventually it will be Sephiroth/Jadyn/Genesis. Have no idea how I'm going to fit it in, but I will.

These are the pairings most likely to happen so far. I'm still open to suggestions though. For instance I might do a Rude/Tifa. I have decided for sure that it is a Sephiroth/Jadyn/Genesis. But, I might be willing to throw in some crushes and brief romances.

Thanks to psicat76 all of the ages are correct. So hats off to psicat76 for that.

Cloud, Birthdate=August 19, Game age=21, Your story age=8  
Aeris, Birthdate=February 7, Game age=22, Your story age=9  
Tifa, Birthdate=May 3, Game age=20, Your story age=7  
Barret, Birthdate=December 15, Game age=35, Your story age=21  
Red XI, Birthdate= ?, Game age=48, Your story age=35  
Cid, Birthdate=February 22, Game age=32, Your story age=19  
Sephiroth, Birthdate= ?, Game age=Around 30, Your story age=17, Angeal and Genesis are around the same age as well currently.  
Yuffie, Birthdate=November 20, Game age=16, Your story age=3  
Vincent, Birthdate= October 13, Physical age=27, Actual age=52  
Reno, Birthdate= ?, Game age=Around 22, Your story age=9  
Zack, Birthdate= ?, Death age=23, Your story age=Around 10  
Harry(Jadyn) Age when he reaches the time of the game=18, current age 5, Birthdate= September 5th now .

Mabel's Character: "Curly strands of blond hair framed the female's face, the rest of the hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. Dark blue eyes glittered darkly with threats in the dim light."

Sage's Character: "A male teen, probably seventeen or eighteen, sat on the steps. Sharp blue eyes set in bronze skin glared at Reno. A crown of messy dark brown hair seemed to be purposely cut unevenly, Aerith noted. He wore casual clothes."

AAL: Woot! Another chapter sort of. Lol. This first Oneshot is my Halloween contribution. I'm only going to be mentioning major holidays such as Halloween, Christmas, Valentine's and so forth. These are all Oneshots and can be considered side chapters to Mystic Green Eyes and any future stories I might do for my HPxFFVII. Enjoy the first installment.

This first installment of the Oneshots shall involve these characters: Jadyn, Aerith, Elmyra, a two-year-old Yuffie, Cloud and Tifa, and Reno. Also, Jadyn isn't speaking when this Oneshot happens.

Halloween

-Jadyn age: 5-

Jadyn stared absentmindedly at the clothes before him. Aerith and Elmyra had laid them out for the day. It was supposed to be the day that people celebrated the passage of life and death, from what he had gathered from Elmyra's and Aerith's explanation. He still didn't see the point of dressing up though.

Aerith waltzed into his side of the room. "You're not dressed yet?" Aerith asked, surprised. Jadyn turned his absent gaze towards her. He had a feeling that this day should mean something more to him. The planet hummed soothingly, easing his thoughts and encouraging him to have fun.

Aerith tilted her head to the side. She giggled. Aerith wore a thin brown cloak over a dull pink, almost light purple, laced dress with soft brown boots. On her head was a wreath of yellow and white flowers. "How do I look? I wanted to be a fairy, but we couldn't afford wings this year. So I decided I'm a Flower Princess. Hurry up and change, then mom will take us to the festival held in the Sector 5 marketplace. It isn't much, but it's fun!" Aerith than ran out of the room to show Elmyra her outfit.

Jadyn eyed the clothes before him. Thinking it over, he decided to just change, otherwise Aerith would force him. She was scary when she wanted him to do something.

When he was done changing, Jadyn found himself wearing a similar cloak to Aerith's (just dark green in color) over a white ruffled shirt, black pants, and brown boots. He eyed the flowers and then his hands, which were mostly covered by the sleeves of the cloak. What was he supposed to do with the white and yellow flowers?

Aerith walked back in at that point. "Ah! You're so cute." She grabbed the flowers and pinned them around the sleeves of his cloak and placed a white flower in his shoulder-length red hair, but twisted it around so it rested by the black tips of his hair.

She grabbed his hand. "Come on! Let's go!"

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVII

Yuffie wore a red frilly dress with black flowers swirling along the skirt and black sandals that tied around her ankles with soft ribbons. Her mother had insisted she wear it for the annual Autumn Festival. She looked around with wide brown eyes. Everything was so pretty.

Lanterns hung above the Wutai's streets lighting up the paths. Booths and games lined up the sides of the streets as well. People were dressed up as well, some in costumes and some in Wutai's more traditional clothes.

Her whole family were enjoying themselves. The grown up were talking and laughing. The older kids ran on ahead, looking at the booths. The younger kids, like Yuffie, were either being carried or holding hands with their older relatives.

Fireworks were lighting up the night sky. Yuffie watched the fireworks and slowly she fell asleep, all the excitement wearing her out.

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFFVIIHPFFVII

Reno eyed Aerith's and Jadyn's outfits. "Flower girl, what'd you do to him?" Reno gestured at Jadyn's outfit.

Aerith smirked, quite satisfied with herself. "Well, I decide to be a Flower Princess, and since Jadyn is MY little brother I decided he would be a Flower Prince."

"Flower girl, a boy shouldn't ever be a Flower Prince. He should be a Knight, or better yet a Turk."

Aerith glared at Reno, before eyeing the tattered suit Reno wore. He even had his long hair pulled back. "Oh, is that what you are? Turks aren't that great." Aerith stated dismissively.

Reno growled at her. "You have no idea what it takes to be a Turk."

"Neither do you."

"I know more than you do!"

Jadyn took this moment to slip away from the fighting duo and latched onto Elmyra, who smiled down at him as she bent to pick him up. She watched as Aerith and Reno continued their argument, highly amused that they only stopped when she asked if they were hungry.

"Yea!"

"Of course!"

Elmyra shook her head at the two of them. Pulling Jadyn closer she whispered, "Don't ever take after them when you grow up. I expect better manners from you."

"Mother!" Aerith yelled.

Reno glowered at the older woman. "Hey! I have perfect manners yo."

"Stop saying yo!" Aerith chided.

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVII

Cloud watched as Tifa and the other children danced and played by the well located in the center of Nibelheim. They were dressed warmly and everyone was celebrating the end of the Harvest Season. It had especially been a good year.

His mother was socializing with some of the other women in Nibelheim. Cloud had decided to stay inside. It wasn't like anyone would notice that he wasn't out there having fun and celebrating as well.

Suddenly his eyes locked with wine-colored eyes. He blushed before ducking behind the curtains. Tifa had smiled at him for a brief second, or at least in his direction.

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVII

Tifa was having a blast her and the other girls were dancing to the music that some of the older teens and adults were creating. Then, her eyes had locked with the blond boy's brilliant blue eyes. She had sent his a smile, but he had ducked away. She sighed, she was hoping that he would have come out and play. Her mind soon turned back to other things, such as the games some of the girls were beginning to play.

She never noticed those blue eyes peeking out from behind the curtains, or that they watched her playing with the other kids curiously.

HPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVIIHPFFVII

Elmyra smiled as Aerith fell into her bed, already asleep before her head hit the pillow. Jadyn had been asleep in her arms for about an hour before they had even gotten home.

Elmyra tucked both of her children in and kissed them on their forehead. "Goodnight, my little ones." Elmyra stated softly.

:End of Halloween

Lol. I had fun typing this. Especially with Reno and Aerith.

So, what do you people think of it?

Anyways, I planning on doing a HPxDN (Death Note). But if I do, it will be updated like once every couple months for many reasons. 1) I'd rather finish my HPxFFVII series. 2) I'm still figuring out the Death Note timeline. I've only read the manga and seen the movies. 3) Miki will be helping write it. 4) Well, I'd jus take my time with it anyways.

Opinions and suggestions are welcomed. No votes though. Pairing ideas are welcomed as well. Basically this is sort of going to start the same way as Mystic Green Eyes, so it is about Harry.

R&R?


End file.
